


The Foreskin Guy

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullied Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Helpful Dean Winchester, M/M, Not actual sex between the brothers, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Sex tricks, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Growing up, Sam was called many things.He was the “Kid without a mom”, “Kid without a home”, “The quiet guy”, “The weird dude”, “The new boy”, “The nerd” and “The freak”. Sometimes, he was “Dean’s little brother”.  At least when he was, the last one it meant that no one would dare to touch him.Every new town came with another name, and he ends up creating a game out of it. If he can guess his new name before it becomes popular, then he wins. It makes things lighter and the pain is less.Today, as he stands naked in the locker rooms with his friends around him, he already knows he won the game. The foreskin guy.





	The Foreskin Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sam (13) got some nasty comment in the showers about his intact penis at the school they have been dropped at for a few weeks as John does. When Sam tells Dean at night when they are in Nothing but their bowers, Dean decides to show Sam a good time, and teach him some foreskin tricks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by [debivc78](https://debivc78.tumblr.com/)

Growing up, Sam was called many things.

He was the “Kid without a mom”, “Kid without a home”, “The quiet guy”, “The weird dude”, “The new boy”, “The nerd” and “The freak”. Sometimes, he was “Dean’s little brother”.  At least when he was, the last one it meant that no one would dare to touch him.

Every new town came with another name, and he ends up creating a game out of it. If he can guess his new name before it becomes popular, then he wins. It makes things lighter and the pain is less.

Today, as he stands naked in the locker rooms with his friends around him, he already knows he won the game. The foreskin guy.

“Dude, it’s super weird” Oliver says, eyes glued on Sam’s dick “Like… It’s just… Ugly”

Sam can feel his face getting hotter, and he tries unsuccessfully to hide himself. He never really pays attention to the other boys dicks. Why would he? Sure, he knows that his cock is different than his dad’s, but he never payed much attention to it.

“You should take a knife and do it” Ethan says “No girl will want to touch you if you’re like that”

“That’s for sure. It looks like a fucking alien” Another boy laughs, and Sam puts his pants on as fast as possible.

He wants to run, but he knows that it will only make the situation worse, so he pretends to laugh with them, like they weren’t mocking him, making fun of one – if not the most- intimate part of his body.

“Sam? You ok?”

The boys standing around Sam freeze when they hear Dean’s voice outside the locker room and instinctively, they take a few steps back from him. They may be his friends, but Dean is way too scary for them, and the less he notices them, the better it is. 

“Yeah, I’m coming”

“I can’t believe your brother is Dean” Olivier whispers “Is it true that he made out with both Mandy and Stacy at Stacy’s party?”

“I heard he was in a bar fight last week, and he beat some guy so hard his hands were bleeding.  But he just laughed and kept hitting the guy until the cops came”

Sam rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother to answer them. He doesn’t know where they heard all those rumors, and more to the point, he doesn’t know how Dean managed to successfully to spread them. They’ve been here for a little over two weeks, and he’s already know as the school badass.

Stacy’s party took place one week before they got here, but apparently, most of the school forgot that Dean hadn't been here since the beginning of the year. Sam, on the other hand, still had teachers asking him who he was.

The bar fight isn’t true either. Dean was with him every night, and he would have seen it if his hands were bloody. Plus, dad told them to keep it low, and Dean would be damned if he didn’t follow orders.

“Hey Sammy boy” Dean says, throwing his arms around Sam’s shoulders “Ready to go home?”

“Sure” Sam says.  Turning his head toward the locker room, he can hear his friends laughing.  A knot forming in his stomach knowing he’s the reason of their laugh.

 

 

 

“You want to watch a documentary?”

Sam frowns, looking up at his brother like he lost his mind. First, Dean agreed for them to order a pizza even through he wanted burgers.  Second, he got a chocolate cake instead of a pie  And now, he asked Sam to watch a documentary with him. Sam is really close to calling their dad and asking for help.

“No.” He says “I’ve got homework to do”

“Oh, come on, it’s Friday night” Dean complains, sitting on the couch next to Sam. He’s giving him the puppy dog eyes, or trying at least, since he doesn’t have as much skill as Sam does in that area and Sam can’t help but laugh.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing. Wanna spend some quality time with my baby bro”

“Little bro” Sam corrects him

“Whatever. So, is that a yes?”

Sam bites his lip, trying to decide if he should do his homework now or wait till tomorrow. Saturday is usually the day they go out, so he already knows that they won’t be home until late at night. At the same time, he could use some distraction. The words from his friends are stuck in his mind, and he can’t stop hearing their laughter over and over again.

“Yeah, sure”

Dean smiles brightly before messing with his hair, much to Sam's annoyance.

He puts the movie on and sits back next to Sam, a little closer than before so their elbows are touching. It’s a comforting feeling, and Sam leans toward Dean happily, keeping just the right amount of distance so it won’t be weird.

Sometimes, he misses the time where he could slide on Dean’s lap and let his brother rub his back.   Dropping kisses on his neck whenever he wanted to. Now, they can only press their elbows together as a sign of comfort, and it makes Sam hate a little more that he is growing up.

No one cared what his dick looked like when he was little, and he doesn’t want them to care now.  So what if he has more skin than them? Dean isn’t circumcised either, and he never had any problems with girls. Well, at least Sam doesn't think he did.  He can’t think of a single reason not to want to have sex with Dean. He’s nice, smart, drop dead gorgeous, tender, protective, caring, and ok, maybe he’s like that with Sam more than he is with girls, but he’s sure his brother isn’t a monster either.

“You ok buddy?”

“Hum?” Sam asks, taken aback by Dean’s voice “Oh yeah, just… zoned out for a moment”

Dean made a sound of disappointment with his throat but kept his attention on the tv. Sam has no idea what the documentary is about, but Dean seems really into it.

“Problem at school?” Dean asks

“No”

“Sam”

“No” Sam repeats again “Just… Boys being boys, you know?”

“That's just an excuse for boys being assholes” Dean says seriously “They know damn well when they do something wrong”

“Yeah, well, they didn’t”

“Come on Sammy, you’ve been acting weird all night” Dean sighs, shutting the tv off “You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I wasn’t  being weird” Sam mumbles

“Yeah? You didn’t finish your pizza and you chose the documentary about fish instead of the one about serial killers”

“There was a movie about serial killers?” He asks, eyes widening

Dean smiles proudly, his suspicion being confirmed, and this time, it’s Sam's turn to sigh.  He’s not sure he wants to talk to Dean about it. It’s kind of dumb and humiliating. Plus, he doesn’t want Dean to go crazy on his friends. They were dicks to him but he’s gonna be here for a while and he doesn’t want to be alone.

“I… My friends were talking about… You know… My…. Like, under the pants?”

“Oh” Dean says, his body relaxing “Well, we can go and buy you new boxers tomorrow if you want”

“What? No, Dean, like, under my underwear”

“The fuck?” Dean replies “Why would they talk about your dick?”

“Because it’s… It’s weird” Sam says, playing nervously with his fingers. He pushes his legs closer to his chest, trying to protect himself and not to let Dean see.

“Because it’s big?” Dean asks after a while

“Oh my god Dean!”

“What? Your dick is… Well, your dick is pretty impressive Sammy. I mean, for a 13 year old boy. Not that I've seen a lot of 13 year old dicks, but, you know, I was a kid too”

Sam can’t help but laugh at Dean's embarrassment, and while his brother seems offended at first, he quickly joins him.

Sometimes, Sam wonders how he would ever survive without Dean. Sure, he can take care of himself just fine, but Dean makes him laugh and cry, and feel more alive than he does with anyone else.

“So, what is it then?” Dean asks again

“Because of the foreskin” Sam whispers, licking his lips “They say… They say it’s ugly”

“Well dicks aren’t the most beautiful thing in the world”

“Yeah, but mine is… You think I could have it cut?”

“Because some stupid 13 years old boys told you to? No. I mean if that’s what you really want, we'll do it, but Sammy, there’s nothing wrong with your dick. And don’t go and think otherwise because of those fuckers”

“They say girls won’t want to… touch it, because of that”

“Sometimes girls can be a little surprised by it, but I can assure you that they will know what to do” Dean smirks “And you know, there’s plenty of things you can do with your own foreskin”

“There is?”

Dean nods before pushing his underwear down in one fast motion, and Sam turns his head the other way, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Dean! What the fuck!”

“Come on, it’s ok” Dean laughs “I just want to show you”

Slowly, Sam turns his head back, and sure enough, Dean’s dick is resting on his lap, all big and long.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, just say so”

“No, it’s… It’s ok”

He thinks Dean winked at him, but he’s too focused on his dick to be sure.

Dean spits in his hand before holding his dick, stroking himself slowly at first, his eyes closed as he tries to get in the mood. His chest is moving faster, and with one hand he starts playing with his nipple, much to Sam's surprise.

He's only jerked off a couple of times and it wasn’t as good as he thought it was going to be.  But watching Dean’s pretty face as he moans, and how much pleasure he seems to experience, he’s ready to give it a try again.

“Can I… Can I do it, too?” He asks, afraid to cross a line

“Fuck yeah”

He blushes furiously at Dean’s words but takes his boxers off before starting to follow Dean’s movement. His dick is hard from nothing else but watching his big brother, and while a part of him finds it disgusting, the biggest part finds it hot as hell.

“See, Sammy, you can have some fun with the foreskin. Look”

Dean starts to use the foreskin to slide up and down over the head instead of his hands, and like a good student, Sam does the same.

It’s so much better compared to how it felt with his hand, and Sam can’t help but let out a loud moan, his head hitting the back of couch. Dean smiles and does it again, rubbing his balls with his free hand.

“Don’t pull the skin back and rub on the head directly with your hand, though. That doesn’t feel so good”

Sam nods, absorbing every one of Dean’s words as his brother explains to him all the mysteries of jerking off.

“Foreskin makes you sensitive. More than other guys”

They keep jerking off, and without thinking too much about it, Sam lets himself slide closer to his brother, the heat radiating off him.

Too fast, he feels his climax building and once again, Dean is there to tell him what to do.

"Tighten your hand a little and fuck up into it"  Deans's lips were so close to Sam's ear he could feel his breath as he talked.  "Use the foreskin, pull it up over the head with each stroke"

Sam's never experienced something so intense, and his whole body is shaking with it, as he comes hard.  Hot strands of cum spurting all over them.

“Shit- I- Sorry, It- “

He doesn’t finish his sentence, not when he sees Dean moving his fingers over his abdomen, gathering up Sam’s cum on them before starting to jerk off again, except this time he's using Sam's come as lube, and it's the hottest thing Sam has ever seen.

Sam can feel his dick hardening again.

“Sammy” Dean moans, jerking himself as fast as he can before coming too.

They both hold still, slowly coming down from their orgasms, and all Sam can think about is how much he wants to do it again.

“You liked that?” Dean asks, cleaning his hand with his boxer before giving it to Sam

“Yeah, it was good… Really good”

Dean flashes him a smile before looking down at his dick, and Sam rapidly puts his hand over it, trying to hide his hard on.

“If you’re still shy about your dick in a few years, you come and talk to me, alright? Maybe I could teach you some other things… Blows jobs are pretty amazing when you know what to do with the foreskin”

Sam almost comes at the sound of Dean’s words, and he probably would have if it wasn’t for his fingers squeezing the head of his dick.

Maybe girls won’t want to touch him, but he could care less. Not when he knows that Dean would do it gladly.

 


End file.
